


Good Touch, Bad Touch

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Cas has forgotten the rules of "personal space" and appropriate/inappropriate touching and reverted to old habits. He goes with it, amused but unconcerned. Maybe angels are just more tactile than humans; it's not like a little cuddling or hand-holding will kill him...</p><p>Months later Sam finally realizes that he and Cas are actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Touch, Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sassy Comment Fic Meme (http://hils.livejournal.com/4354438.html). Prompt by eosrose.

Cas is standing too close to him again. Sam had turned to put his coffee cup on the table and Cas was there, right as his elbow. Sam controlled his urge to jump and was grateful when Cas took the cup from him and placed it out of danger. Sam turned back to the witness and tried to ignore the angel plastered along his side.

Personal space. It had been one of those on-going discussions that always made Sam feel mildly uncomfortable. Dean had taken to stepping back, out the sphere of Castiel’s influence but Sam felt uncomfortable doing it. Cas had been through so much and if he wanted to stick close by, it lessened the whole “might possibly turn evil” thing that Cas had admitted to being worried about.

It was kinda nice to have the warmth of another person pressed up close beside him in restaurants and bars, and in supermarkets. And when questioning witnesses… The best one was the time Sam and Dean had headed to the movies for a little R’n’R (and to check whether the old movie theatre was as haunted as rumour suggested. Which it wasn’t). Castiel had plastered his hand to Sam’s, clutching it tight. Sam had let him hold on, even stroking his fingers over the top to help Cas calm down and provide some comfort.

After that, Cas seemed to clutch to Sam even more – holding hands in places where two men walking down the street holding hands would not quite be advisable. Sam made it work, glaring at anyone who looked askance. Dean bit back a million comments, eyes dancing, but mainly he seemed to enjoy the coos from waitresses and “adventurous girls, Sammy, looking for a little spice”. Cas even lay beside him in bed, tucked under his arm. Manly it was not, but everyone needed a comforting touch now and again. It was as if that aborted hug had never happened.

It was three months later, when Sam turned to Cas, who, as usual, had his arm slung around Sam’s waist while Sam had his arm across Cas’ shoulders. Sam dipped his head and dropped a kiss onto Cas’ upturned mouth without even thinking. They were in the middle of the street, outside a pet store, watching the kittens fall over each other in the window. It seemed the most natural thing in the world. Sam stopped, mouth over Cas’, and the thoughts raced through his brain. What was he doing? Cas wasn’t gay? He was mostly not gay? They were buddies, not boyfriends.

No. Wait.

Cas pressed up, kissing Sam a little more firmly. When Sam drew back, he saw the look in Cas’ eyes and decided, all at once, that yes, boyfriends sounded right.


End file.
